Deep Within My Heart
by Yume no Kokoro
Summary: When Akito takes his abusive obsession with Yuki to the extreme, Kyo's father appears, and Shigure's past is slowly revealed, how will Tohru react? PLEASE R&R! (TohruxYuki, TohruxKyo, YukixHaru)


Hello! ^^ Erm, yeah... This is my first shot at a Furuba fic, so I just want to try it out and see if it's any good. ^_^ Enjoy!

Disclaimer: As much as regret it, I don't own Fruits Basket.

~*~*~*~*~

Sohma Kyo lay on top of the roof, staring at the evening sky with blood-red eyes. The rays of light from the setting sun bounced off his orange hair and his gaze followed the squawking birds in the sky. When he heard the sound of footsteps on the ground below him, Kyo propped himself up on his elbow and looked over the edge of the roof to see Yuki walking up the pathway, returning from a Student Council meeting at school. With his schoolbag swung over his shoulder, silver hair hid Yuki's eyes. Kyo looked carefully at Yuki's face to see a scowl plastered across his face.

__

He must have had a bad day, Kyo thought. Maybe those damned Fan Club girls had given him a hard time.

As if Kyo had spoken aloud, Yuki lifted his head towards the roof and glared at Kyo with deep purple eyes before enteringhouse. When Kyo heard the door slide shut, he climbed down the ladder and entered the house himself.

As Kyo entered the house, he noticed Yuki sitting at the table, his back to Kyo. The aroma of stew filled the air and Kyo looked into the kitchen to see Tohru standing in front of the stove, stirring a pot of stew. The tea kettle began to whistle loudly, and Tohru set down the wooden spoon she had been stirring the stew with and rushed to pour the tea. That was when Kyo caught her eye.

"Oh! Hello, Kyo!" she exclaimed cheerfully.

"Hey," Kyo responded as Tohru went back to work.

Kyo headed back to where Yuki was and heard Shigure's overly-happy humming down the hall. As he sat down at the table, he looked at Yuki's face. Violet eyes were down-turned, and his head was propped on his hand. His mouth was drawn in a thin line.

"Did you have a bad day?" Kyo couldn't help but smirk obnoxiously as the words escaped his lips.

Yuki looked up and stared icily at Kyo. His eyes narrowed angrily.

"Shut up, you stupid cat!" Yuki snapped.

Kyo stood up and pointed an accusing finger at Yuki. "What the hell was that for?!" he shouted. "All I did was ask if you had a bad day!" Kyo raised his fists.

"So do you want to fight now?" Yuki asked scornfully as he stood.

"Bring it on, nezumi!" Kyo yelled, moving into a fighting stance.

"Yuki! Kyo!" Shigure called in a sing-song voice as he stuck his head in the doorway. "Please don't smash up the house again, okay?"

Yuki and Kyo shot Shigure dirty looks and Shigure backed away submissively. Kyo was about to throw the first punch when Tohru entered the room with the stew.

"Dinner's ready!" she called.

"Oooh! Dinner!" Shigure exclaimed gleefully, rushing into the room. He immediately sat down.

Tohru looked at Yuki and Kyo questioningly. "Yuki? Kyo? Is there something wrong?"

"No," Kyo mumbled as he sat down.

"Nothing at all Honda-san," Yuki smiled, sitting as well.

Tohru smiled and set up the meal.

~*~*~*~*~

While they were eating, Tohru looked over at Yuki, who was moodily picking at his stew.

"Yuki?" she asked. "You look upset. Did something happen at school?"

Yuki looked up. "Oh, nothing," he smiled. "The Student Council meeting was rather hectic today—" his smile faltered. "—and school wasn't much better."

"Oh," Tohru responded. "I'm sorry."

"That reminds me..." Shigure interjected. "Sorry Yuki, but I don't think this will make your day much better."

"What?" Yuki asked.

"The Main House called today. Akito... he wants to see you on Sunday."

Yuki froze. His wide violet eyes grew wider. Sunday? Today was Monday... so, he still had six days. Yuki could feel his body shaking.

"A...Akito?"

"Yes."

Yuki felt his throat tighten, and he struggled to calm himself. He could feel Tohru's worried eyes staring at him intently.

Shigure cleared his throat loudly. "Yes, well, I don't think it'll be anything to worry about."

Yuki seemed doubtful at Shigure's comment, but simply turned back to his plate. Engrossed in his own thoughts, he could hear Shigure trying to force-feed Kyo leeks, while Kyo shouted back angrily. Yuki could still feel Tohru's gaze on him.

Suddenly, a loud knock was heard at the front door. All the yelling stopped, and the was a short silence.

"Excuse me," Shigure murmured as he rose from his position at the table. He disappeared from the room, and Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo could all hear the front door open. There were muffled voices conversing, then a short silence. They all turned when then heard Shigure's padded footsteps come back towards them.

Shigure entered the room with a blank and indecisive look upon his face.

"Kyo," he said uncertainly. "There's a man at the door for you." Shigure paused. "He says he's your father."

~*~*~*~*~

Well...? What do you think? Good? Bad? ^^ Once again, this is my first try at a Fruits Basket fic... **PLEASE REVIEW!!** Reviews are very much appreciated! ^^ Thank you!


End file.
